Alternative endingS to My Little brother
by 00Kennedy
Summary: Part one is My little brother but Adam hurts Chase At school by accident Part 2 Adam hurts Chase at Home by accident Part 3 Adam doesn't hurt chase physically but mentally. Rated high cuz I get nervous!
1. Chapter 1

My Little Brother alternative ending

1 of 3

 **Hey guys if you don't already know this I'm** **00Kennedy** **and since I feel REALLY bad about not updating my other stories I thought that it would be ok for me to introduce this idea I had basically I had a bunch of alternative endings for this one particular episode so this is just one of 3 I hope you enjoy!**

 **Please be sure to read the ending author note Thank You! Here's your story!**

Adams POV

"At least tell me if its fur or mold" I say while reaching toward Chase with my destroyed shoe. I then try and put my shoe on but my foot goes strait through it Chase rolls his eyes in annoyance so I try to explain "I guess I don't know my own strength the same thing happened to my underwear" He looks at me disgust written all over his face "Speaking of which" I pull out my ripped underwear "I got you a new gym band" and I place it on his head he quickly rips the underwear off his head and he looks angry at first but sighs in defeat "Mr Davenport warned us about this..." ugh another one of Chase's Mr Davenport said blah blah blah "he can recalibrate your chip after school can you toss me my backpack" I sigh and toss it toward the door so that he would have to bend down to get it but instead it goes completely through the door and Chase has a look of shock plastered to his face "or we can do it now.." I reluctantly trudge toward my capsule and step inside I like being insanely strong which shocked me that Chase wanted to make me weaker "don't drop me down bump me up to a 10" I complain but of course he lowers me down to a six he then motions for me to hurry up and says "come on we will be late for school" but instead I make up a genius excuse "I'll be there in a minute I just have to..Not do something quick" I jump into my capsule and it glows for a while then I step out pushing my capsule door the door flies off its hinges and smashes into the opposite wall I smile then ask myself "I can't wait to see if it works!"

Chase's POV

I wait for Adam to hurry up and finally be comes jogging in "Come on!" I say urgently

 **AT SCHOOL**

"Aww man I always get the wobbly chair" I complain looking at my older brother "here let me fix it hold my tray" he hands me his tray and when he goes to pick up the chair it snaps my eyes grow big and I whisper shout "Adam!" I turn around and make up an excuse "These budget cuts am I right!? There all around us People!" The kids seem to buy that answer so I turn back to Adam "you maxed out your strength didn't you!" I accuse "What No!" He says then sits his tray down but the whole table collapses "Adam!" I whisper shout again " I decide against turning back toward the gawking crowd. Even Adam has figured out that maxed strength wasn't such a good idea and he tries to pick the table up but he gets frustrated and pushes it which leads to the table flying toward me and smashing into me then nothing just darkness..

Adams POV

Maxed strength I thought would have been cool but I just don't know anymore I push away a table in anger and call out to chase without looking at him "ok you can dial me down to a nine" I say "Chase?" I ask when I don't get a response I turn to where he was and soon a gasp escapes my mouth when I see him smashed against the opisthotonos wall with the big table I just pushed and a couple chairs he must have hit polled against him ""Freedom is worth fighting for!" Bree yells at Principle Perry but they soon see the mess and eventually Chase who just might be dead...dead...I didn't think about that...dead...I might have killed my baby brother..."Chase!" Bree screams running toward Chase. Perry is on the phone with an ambulance "please hurry..Do you know what they do to principles in prison!" She yells shaking me "I...I...I" I can't think of anything to say all I see is Chase his head has blood on the side and he looks dead...dead...why won't he just get up and walk around laughing saying this was just a really good prank something!...Anything.. The ambulance arrive and strap him down to a stretcher I haven't moved an inch yet Chase is dead now he's gone it's all your fault...gone just POOF gone Chasey is gone now Bye! But then I see his face pure pain and agony even in unconsciousness I look away from him and now all I see is the pure fear in the eyes of my fellow class mates but it's better then looking at Bree I don't even want to know what she's thinking but I have to make sure she's ok...I slowly turn my head toward her and she's crying I see Mr Davenport Tasha and Leo with her trying to calm her down but none of them come anywhere near me I see the paramedic approach me "sir?" He questions I don't say or do anything "sir!?" He says louder he turns his head to the other paramedics "This Ones In Shock!" He yells soon I feel myself being pushed down on something and I hear Bree cry even harder "Not Hime Too!" She pushes her head into Mr Davenport's shirt so she doesn't hate me?...She should I killed her baby brother...I killed MY baby brother the next thing I'm aware of is being in a white room with a painting of a pond and a big window with two chairs soon my motions don't feel so slow and I sit up I look around and soon realize I'm in a hospital a nurse with long brown hair walks in "How are you today sir?" She asks kindly I completely ignore her question and ask one of my own "where's Chase" I ask "who" she says confused "Chase Davenport he was here before me" she thinks for a minute then says enthusiastically "Oh you meanThe little boy with the spiky hair!" She says with a smile but the smile soon drops "he's uhh...not permitted to see anyone at this time" she says this with a small smile but it just brings me in tears "this is all my fault I say and I sit up pulling off my IV "uhh..Sir you can't do that!" She says sternly "Just did!" I say and I grab my things and walk into the bathroom to change back into my clothes "if your still there forget it I'm going to visit my brother I say through the door "I'm so going to get fired for this" she grumbles but I soon hear her walk away I finish dressing and head toward the receptionist "hi how may I help you" she asks kindly without looking up "uhh..I am looking for Chase Davenport" I say hoping I don't get the same answer as my nurse had said "room 219" she says smiling at me "thank you" I say back nodding my head I approach his room and the site is killing to see Chase is on a bed unconscious Bree is now wearing a yellow small flowing top u like the shirt she was originally wearing unless today is a different day now that I'm looking around Leo Tasha and Mr Davenport are all wearing different outfits how long was I unconscious on one side of him holding his hand and Mr Davenport is in the other Leo is next to Bree and Tasha next to Mr Davenport I stand behind the door so they don't notice I'm here I keep trying to tell myself Chase is fine he's alive that line thingy that keeps making that funny noise tells me he's ok...but what if we're not I hurt him yes it was an accident but...what if he never forgives me I watch the beeping machine for what feels like eternity until suddenly Bree Leo Tasha and Mr Davenport sprang out of their seats and we're all staying at...me? "Adam...I...uh.." Mr Davenport stutters I don't know what's going on why are they acting so strange I give Mr Davenport a confused look "what..what are you doing here" I wanted to see him I wa" I'm cut of by Bree "How Could You!" She screeches causing Tasha and Leo to cover their ears I guess she does hate me "she's crying again and she looks angry "I..I..I didn't mean to" I say tears swelling up in my eyes she looks even angrier at my response "you wanna know what the doctors told me" she says "Bree.." Mr Davenport warns "No please I want to know" I say she looks tauntingly at me "they said Chase might not wake up...Ever! Is that to much for your tiny brain to understand!" She says tears spilling off her cheeks I slide down the door frame Bree starts to sob and Tasha comforts her Mr Davenport helps me up and leads me to the lobby "Bree is just...upset we just got the news an hour ago trust me it Wasn't your fault please don't blame yourself you need to stay strong...for Chase" I nod slowly "For Chase" I answer back Mr Davenport and I soon get really nervous when we see a huddle of doctors and nurses running to Chase's room Davenport and I don't get to go into his room Bree and Tasha are by the receptionist Bree balling her eyes out and Tasha doing everything in her power to calm her I storm toward the door and soon wish I hadn't the once calming beep of the beeping thing is now making a contentious beeeeeeeeeep noise and shows a ocean instead of mountains "Sir you can't be in here!" A nurse says "But please!" I say reaching my arm toward chase suddenly I hear a large gasp as Chase springs up "Chase!" I yell "Adam!?" He yells back but the nurse has already slammed the door in my face I fall to the ground and cry I just can't hold it in anymore "Adam" Bree says and she walks to me "I'm so sorry!" I start but she cuts me off "please...don't...it's not your fault" she bends down and she hugs me I hold her tightly before finally breaking the hug "what happened while I was gone" I ask "the doctors were telling us again how Chase probably won't wake up and that we should consider the opinion of unplugging him from the life support then he..." She trails off but it doesn't matter I know the rest "he flat lined" she says tears peeking at the top of her eyes again I nod then we hear shouting from Chase's room I open the door and Chase's face is bright red "please sweets calm down" a nurse coaxes "Adam!" Chase yells pulling the IV in his arm and running to me I hug him and I hold him tight I don't ever want to let go "everything's ok your ok now"

 **Sooooo you like it...I hope so I'll try and get the second part up ASAP I will 100% work on my other stories too I just have been having really bad writers block recently grrrrr oh well I hope you guys like it oh and I seriously have NO punctuation and it's killing me inside for whatever reason they keep disappearing when there is only one but when I put two more periods behind it they work idk and not all the time sometimes it works but most of the time it don't... SEE grrrr oh well Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's my other Alternative ending to this episode again Adam hurts Chase physically but not the same way as the first one check it out!**

Adams POV

"Umm one minute I just have to not do something for a second!" I yell to Chase I pound in some light up buttons and hop into my capsule when the lights stop I open the door to my capsule just as Chase comes back in "Come On Adam were gonna be Late!" My door goes flying off its hinges and smashes into Chase he flies into the wall and the glass shatters onto him "Chase!" I yell I run to him throwing the door frame off of him "Chasey please!" I cry "hey what was that sou- CHASE!" Bree screams super speeding to Chase's side "Mr Davenport!" She screams using her vocal manipulation making her voice ten times louder soon Mr Davenport came running down from the lift "oh my gosh!" He says astonished "Chase!" He asks worriedly "what happened he asks sounding scared tears start to form in my eyes they would never forgive me Chase won't ever forgive me I don't know what to do I normally never do...so like always I do the first thing that pops in my head I grab Chase's all to still body and carry him bridal style toward the medical wing "Adam!" Bree yells "you didn't do this...did you? She says Tears in her eyes I set Chase down on a table then look over my shoulder at her "yeah I did" I say my voice cracking as I say the answer she falls to her knees tears falling faster I turn my head back to Chase and I see Mr Davenport has already gotten busy at work Chase's heart monitor beeps soundly after an hour of intense waiting Chase's heart stopped at one point and my world nearly crashed in on itself Bree hasn't spoken to me after my big revelation and Mr Davenport has just kicked us both out of the Med Bay saying that we needed sleep as we walked to our capsules I stop dead in my tracks when I see my capsule door still shattered and laying against the wall with a hint of what looks to be blood on it...Chase's blood my breathing quickens and Bree takes a few cautious steps forward "Adam?" She asks she turns her head to see what I'm looking at and instantly tears form in her eyes "is that.." She says unable to finish her sentence she whimpers and all I feel is a gust of wind and she's gone

Bree's POV

His blood Chase's blood caused by none other then his own big brother. How..why...-sigh- I'm in Paris looking at the stars something me and Chase used to do as kids

 **Flashback**

"That one is the Big Dipper!" I say to Chase's adorable three year old face "wuts dat won" he says pointing a tiny hand toward another star pattern "hmm" I say pretending I didn't know "I'm not sure maybe you should use your super smart bionic brain to figure it out!" He smiles and closes his eyes tightly "it's...A teapwot!?" He says slightly confused I laugh at how adorable he is and he soon smiles and joins in "Bwee youwr da best big sister ever!" He says in between giggles I kiss his little forehead and we continue to look at the stars

 **End of Flashback**

We used to be so close then Leo came and I love Leo and all but Chase seemed a lot more distant after that he started off pushing more toward Adam which made me a little jealous but I figured it was ok but then he moved away from Adam and moved toward Leo which kinda made since because of The way Adam treats him so poorly but I always kinda thought once Chase moved away from Adam he would come back to me but I was wrong and now because of Adam I might never get the chance to have Chase back ever again

Chase's POV

Pain. Pure dark endless pain.

I don't remember when I started screaming I just know that I did and now that I can't scream anymore my voice is raw my throat feels like it's bleeding and my body feels like it's on fire all I want to do is open my eyes I just want to see Adam Bree Mr Davenport Tasha and Leo again. Pain more Pain it feels like the more I try to wake up the more the pain pulls me into going back to unconsciousness but I have to I need to i -Nothing-

Bree's POV

"I got the call!" I say as I super speed into the Med Bay "what happened!?" I ask "he looked like he was about to wake up then he flat lined again he's ok now but we can't afford to bring him back again" Mr Davenport tells me "what do we do!?" I ask with a scared hint in my voice "I'm going to have to operate on him I didn't want to just in case his chip was to unstable and it would make him worse but I don't seem to have a choice now." He sighs and the looks at us "you guys are gonna have to go until I get him patched up" he gestures to Chase and I finally get a good look at him his spiky hair was probably the only normal thing about him his whole body is covered in cuts and scrapes Mr Davenport has already dressed most of those wounds but some of the gashes on his face are just left to scar the main problems must be internal Davenport must have changed Chase's clothes because now chase is wearing a grey tank top that shows his muscles and grey matching sweatpants I nod my head and Adam and I leave Mr Davenport to operate

Adams POV

It's been three hours what is Mr Davenport doing in there is Chase already awke but he doesn't want to tell us yet because Chase is afraid of me now! I have to know the truth I storm toward the elevator with Bree hot on my heels and we head down to the lab the whole way down all I can think about is how if Chase dies it would be all my fault why was I so careless and greedy that I felt the need to not just be the strongest man alive but I wanted to be even stronger! Yet I couldn't even control the strength enough for me to have not hit Chasey with my capsule door he's in there maybe dead because of me I may have killed my baby brother Bree and I barely hear the ding of the elevator both of us lost in thought we walk out and see Mr Davenport who looks absolutely shocked "Mr Davenport?" I ask he doesn't answer me "Mr Davenport!" I yell nothing I run into the Med Bay expecting the worse when I see it's empty I notice Bree isn't with me and neither is Mr Davenport Chase is missing and neither of them are freaking out "what's going on!" I yell now Bree has the same shocked expression on her face and won't answer me "will someone please talk to me!" I yell "what are you all staring at!?" I look around the room"I have no idea what their staring at" someone says from behind me my eyes widen once realization sets in..

Guess who's POV

I stare at their open mouthed it's funny really at how they all made the Same face it makes me laugh inside it really does finally after what feels like eternity of staring someone finally speaks up..."chase!?" It came out barely a whisper "yeah Bree it's me!" I say with a smile she lunges forward breaking herself and everyone else out of their trance and they all surround me in a hug "I'm ok" I whisper "we are all ok"

Adams POV

How can it all be I almost killed him and he has the nerve to say its all ok!? What is wrong with him!? I release my iron grip on my siblings and I head toward the elevator "Adam wait!" Chase cries I turn and see Bree has also left and it's just him and I in the lab "yeah?" I ask nervously "are we you know...ok?" He asks I can't believe him I laugh almost angrily and wipe a hand down my face "You know what Chase No we are certainly Not ok You almost died because of who oh that's right Me, and you are asking me if we're ok as if your the one who did wrong just like always! Chase Davenport may not be stronger in muscles but stronger in words!" Tears are streaming both of our faces now and we both want to cry but neither of us want to go first so we just continue to hold it in "I'm sorry!" Chase cries letting his tears go crying "I'm sorry too!" I shout and join in on the water works I wrapped Chase up in a hug and I don't know how long we stayed like this all I know is that when we left the lab we looked at each other differently because we are brothers and it was about time we started to act like it.

 **So did you like the second of of my trio for My Little Brother the last one is going to be the best so look out for it Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


End file.
